Ori (Rivals of Aether)
"Launching today is the DLC of Rivals of Aether, featuring the new playable tag team fighters of Ori and Sein! In an exciting collaboration with Dan Fornace LLC, Microsoft Studios and Moon Studios, Ori has crossed-over to join the game. Ori is a seamless addition to Rivals of Aether, an indie fighting game of warring civilizations who summon the elemental powers to battle." - www.orithegame.com ; August 23, 2017 'Ori '''is a playable character that is available for purchase as DLC. Ori was announced at Rivals of Aether's E3 2017 Direct Conference presentation for the game, and is the first third-party character to be introduced in the game. In the game Rivals of Aether Attributes Strengths * In Team Battles, Ori can use Bash to extend combos, set up for kills, and help out teammates in danger by stopping an opponent. Bash can also affect both opponents at the same time. * Ori's projectile and Sein's Charged Flame can keep opponents away. * Sein's normal Spirit Flame can hinder approaches and possibly let Ori escape kill setups. * Ori's Up Special has amazing horizontal mobility and its ability to be opened and closed makes edgeguarding Ori a challenge. * Just like Maypul, Ori can wall cling. Weaknesses * Ori can be attacked while using Bash, which is a problem in Team Battles. * Has little range outside of Sein's weak attacks and the Forward Special projectile. * Sein can only follow Ori and cannot move away from Ori to attack. * Missing Bash or Down Aerial offstage almost always results in a suicide. * Ori's recovery has little vertical range. Techniques * By immediately using Bash after a Forward Special, Ori can Bash their projectile in any direction. * You can attack or charge with Sein while Ori is using Bash. * You can air dodge after hitting an enemy with the ascending part of up special and not enter special fall Gameplay In-Game Info: "''Ori and Sein fight as a tag team. If Sein is close to Ori, they can use team-up Strong Attacks. Tap Neutral Special to have Sein fire a Spirit Flame. Hold Neutral Special to have Sein use Charged Flame. Ori can use Down Special to either Bash projectiles or Bash opponents in any direction." Elemental Powers: *SPIRIT FLAME - Sein follows Ori around the battlefield. Ori can tap Neutral Special to have Sein quickly fire a Spirit Flame from wherever Sein is. Ori can hold Neutral Special to have Sein use the Charged Flame. *BASH - Ori can use Down Special to Bash nearly anything in Rivals of Aether – from characters to projectiles to rocks and plants. Ori can also move around the stage by bashing the Light Grenade that is thrown by using Forward Special. *TAG TEAM - When Ori and Sein are close enough, Ori can use Strong Attacks to initiate tag team combos. These Strong Attacks have more powerful properties as Sein assists Ori for a more devastating blow. Moveset Bash Mechanics This chart shows how Ori's bash interacts with objects in the game Trivia * Ori is currently the only character in Rivals of Aether to have a partner who follows it. * Sein "follows" Ori by moving to Ori's last coordinates with a slight delay. Videos File:Rivals of Aether - Ori Character Reveal File:GTX_2017_Rivals_-_PG_Fullstream_(Ori)_vs_BRT_LBO_(Zetterburn)_-_RoA_G.Finals Links *"Ori on Rivals of Aether!" Official News *Ori, Rivals of Aether Wiki Category:Other game